Duo on Elm Street 2
by Assassin Ju
Summary: The meeting of the two murderers. Notice: This is not the first chapter. Go to "Duo on Elm Street 1" for the beginning of the story.


I've got to say, I was rather shocked by the reviews and number of hits

I've got to say, I was rather shocked by the reviews and number of hits. I'm happy that more people have NoES OCDs. Haha. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll be getting these out and what not, so it's just and FYI. Umm…other than that, thank you for the spiffy reviews. : -fin

The atmosphere of the school was so tense that practically everyone was walking on their tip-toes. A week had passed and at this point not only had rumors spread about the quickly growing number of murders, but there were actually some people who were there when the victim was murder.

Terra walked cautiously into the school and took in the different bits of information that the other groups were discussing.

"…they said that there might be two different killers." A blonde cheerleader said to the two football guys she was with.

"Yeah, but do they know if they're working together?" One of the guys asked.

Terra winced a little and turned her attention to a different conversation.

"…Johnny was the only one who was with her at the time. So, it only makes sense that he would be a suspect." A short brunette with black-framed glasses said factually.

"How can you even suggest that? The two of them were the closet couple in this whole damn school, Judy." A fake blonde said with disgust.

Terra got to her locker and began to fiddle aimlessly with the lock. She was obviously turning things over in her mind. Half-dazed, she managed to open her locker and pull out some books.

Her eyes narrowed because she felt a presence on the other side of her locker door. She stood very stiff for what seemed like forever and then finally she moved the door quickly to catch her watcher off-guard.

"O-M-G, Terra!" Eva said holding her hand over her heart. "I wanted to scare you and you scare the crap out of me!"

"Well, it serves you right." Katie said in a chastising tone. "You shouldn't be scaring people with all of the…stuff…going on." She said trailing off to the sadness of reality.

Terra hadn't moved or taken a breath through this entire moment. She's in a trance on the situation, her eyes locked on Eva and the adrenaline pumping fiercely through her veins. Her grip was so tight on the locker door that the metal was starting to give way.

"Terra, are you ok?" Katie asked concerned about her silence.

Terra tried to snap back to reality, but she couldn't completely go back.

"I just…wasn't expecting that." She finally managed to spit out.

"Eva, you startled her! I hope you're happy." Katie said irritated more now that she saw Terra's reaction.

"I-I'm sorry, Terra." Eva managed to say. Sorry wasn't a word Eva generally used.

Terra stood, looking zombie-like. With all of the current events she was having trouble keeping grips on the different things and situations around her.

"It's alright." She said after a while. "I'm going to go to class. I'll see you guys at lunch."

Terra turned away from her friends, her face still fixed to an 'attack-mode' like state and her mind even less attentive than before.

She walked along trying to clear herself for the day; she'd need to focus today. Then, suddenly, she ran hard into someone.

"What the hell is your problem, bitch?" An angry voice shouted at her.

Terra lifted her eyes menacingly to the source of the voice and found a preppy brunette with highlights glaring at her.

"What…did you call me?" Terra asked through her teeth, still glaring into the girl's eyes.

"You heard me." The girl managed to say, though her glare was weakening and her demeanor reeked of an underlying fear of Terra's glare.

"Hey, come on Jessica. She's not worth your time." One of her friends told her mockingly.

The two girls walked off down the hall, but Terra's eyes followed Jessica to her classroom. She stared at the room name and number for a long time, but then the warning bell rang and she managed to tear herself away and go to class.

The night air was bitingly cold and the grass was covered with dew, but as Jessica Salt walked onto the empty football bleachers, that's not what she noticed.

"Hello?" Jessica shouted across the huge, empty stadium. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself, mildly afraid.

She looked down at her watch and the hands hovered at 7:00 p.m. She looked around the stadium trying to spot anyone, but there was no one.

Jessica walked down the bleachers and with each step her fear for the situation grew more and more. Finally, when she was at the bottom, she had the creepiest feeling that she was being watched.

She looked all around again, and then, she saw the shadow of a person standing in the dark depths of the exit hallway for the stadium. A person was what she was trying to find, but something about this person really made her want to run away.

"Jeeeessssiiicccaaa…" The voice rang out, echoing off of the long hallway walls.

Her whole body shook at the sound of this man's voice. She watched as the man slowly came out of the hallway. At one point the light of the stadium reflected off of something he was holding and Jessica's eyes grew wide.

'He's got a knife!' She thought aghast.

A loud laugh came crackling out of the tunnel but Jessica didn't stay to see what was so funny. She had taken off in a sprint down another exit of the stadium.

She ran to the school as fast as she could and pulled on the first door she got to. Surprisingly, it was open, but she didn't stop to contemplate this. She was already making her way towards the office to use the phone.

She turned a corner sharply and then stopped abruptly. Her eyes were wide with terror and the cold sweat was taking advantage of the pause to roll down her face in streams. There, at the door of the office, was the shadow man again and when he saw her face he let out another loud boom of laughter. It was impossible for him to have gotten there so fast.

"You looked so alone out there, bitch." He said mockingly and raised his hand to his face. "So, I thought I'd come and keep you company.

Jessica watched as the dim like glittered off of his raised hand. She saw now that he had more than one knife in, or rather, on his hand. She also caught a small glimpse of his face and she saw that it appeared to be distorted from something.

She let this fact slip away for the moment, because it was obvious that this man was going to kill her. She tried to think of another phone that would accessible: one that wasn't behind doors and that had more than one way to get into the room.

'The gymnasium!' She thought quickly to herself and then ran off towards it.

The man's loud laugh echoed after her as she ran as quickly as she could to the gym. Finally, she got there and was overjoyed that the man was now there.

Cautiously, she entered the gym and saw the phone hanging on the wall. She ran over to it and dialed 9-1-1 as fast as she could. For what seemed like forever the phone rang and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A voice called from the other end.

"Yes, please!" Jessica screamed into the phone, her throat dry and raspy. "Please! There's a psycho chasing me around at me school! Hurry, send something here!"

There was a low laugh on the other end of the phone and then the voice said, "I'll come over right now…"

Jessica looked at the phone in her hand, afraid of how the operator had just said that. Then, out of no where giant, metal claws appeared out of the phone and grasped at her face.

Jessica screamed loudly and felt the slight blood drip down her face from where the claws made contact. She dropped the phone, backed away and watched in horror as the more than the claw began to emerge from the phone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Jessica screamed at the man that was emerging from the phone.

She backed up until she hit the padded gym wall. Tears started to run down her face and she felt like fighting was no option for this situation.

"It's just a dream." She tried telling herself over and over again.

The man was now fully out of the phone and was making his way towards her. A sinister smile began to spread over his face.

"You wanted to know who I am?" The man said mockingly. "It's not going to matter in a few seconds, but I'll tell you anyways, you son of a bitch."

Tears rolled down Jessica's face and her whole body shook with fear. She slide slowly down the wall and watched helplessly as her killer approached.

"I am no other than Freddy Krueger." He said and let out a low, rasping chuckle.

He went closer and closer to her, until he was about two feet away from her. His smile spread even wider across his face as he prepared to kill this girl and then devour her soul. He watched her cower against the wall and felt deep pleasure roll through him.

Then, all of a sudden, Jessica gasped out in pain. She rolled her back flat against the matted wall and grabbed her chest in pain. Freddy and Jessica watched in shock as blood began pouring down her shirt and out of her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Freddy shouted at her in anger.

Jessica laid there in anguish, the blood pouring out of her and then, her soul started to drift from the dream world back into the real world.

Freddy watched in confusion as the girl slowly died before his eyes.

'But I didn't fucking touch her yet!' He thought angrily to himself. Then, it hit him, 'Someone else must be doing this…but who and how?'

Before the last bits of the soul went to die in the real world, Freddy latched on to take control of the body. He wanted to be able to see what was going on.

A figure in all black loomed over Jessica Salt's dying bed. This person had cut a giant gash down the front of Jessica's chest, through the sternum of the rib cage. The person looked into the cavity at the object it sought. They reached their black, cloak hand into the cavity to pick up the barely beating heart.

A gasp escape from Jessica's mouth and more blood spilled out of it. The person seemed to get pleasure from this pain and anguish. They looked into Jessica's glazed over eyes for a moment, and then went to reach for the heart.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the cloaked figure's hand! The person looked up to see Jessica sitting up in bed, but with red eyes starring into their own. The person was obviously started by this, but then the voice that spoke made everything worse.

"Who in the damn world are you? You rat bastard! You're taking my God damn victims!" A masculine voice shouted out from Jessica.

The person was startled by this, both because a strong, male's voice had clearly come from this dying girl and because the noise would likely alert someone who was in the house. The person tried to grab their hand away and was successful; however, at the same time Jessica's other arm had flung up and hit the person in the face; knocking their big, dark glasses off of their face.

"Who the hell are you?!" The masculine voice called out, but with less force this time; it was evident Jessica's life would soon be over.

The person didn't say anything for a long time; they just shielded their eyes from being seen. But all of a sudden they looked up and the red glaring eyes were shocked by what they were taking in.

A magnificent pair of emerald green eyes, were now glaring into Freddy's own red eyes.

"I guess you must be the other killer." A strong, vengeful voice said accusingly.

The red eyes glared at the cloaked with and their ghostly green eyes, but this was all Freddy could do. Jessica's body hit the bed with the last beat of her heart and the last thing he saw of the real world, were those mystifying green eyes glaring him down.


End file.
